Once In A Lifetime
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: From the pages of Glamour, 8 oneshots based on prompts about things to do once a week, month, year, and lifetime to keep your love alive. Tiva oneshot collection.
1. Disappear Together

**Again, from the pages of Glamour Magazine, I have found something else to write Tiva off of. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if they sent me that magazine just to inspire me. Nonetheless, I thank thee people at Glamour magazine. It's fun to get prompts from the bowels(heehee)of the pages of that magazine.**

**This time, though, it's different. I found a page that lists how to keep your love alive/things to do once a week, month, year, and life time. Hence, the title. Each of these chapters will be inspired off one of the quotes I have found. Not all of them will be from the 'once in a lifetime' part of the page, because I picked the ones that made the most sense and applied to Tony and Ziva. :) This will be kinda like Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, but.... not in first person. Might be slightly less fluff, but it will still be Tiva fluffness.**

**Disclaimer: This time, the cover of the magazine has... Taylor Swift on it. That's slightly better than Miley Cyrus. I mean, I actually like some of the songs Taylor Swift sings. I think her hair is over rated, and her face kinda bugs me, but she can sing. And she writes a lot that speaks to teenage girls(coughmecough). So, I won't be drawing on her face. Might draw over her face and make it better, but not much. Not like Miley.**

_

* * *

_

_Disappear together. Hike somewhere AT&T can't find you (and thus your mother, your boss, and his needy friend Bob can't find you either). No woods? _Any_ time spent totally alone together – a long drive even – will do the trick._

* * *

Gibbs growled at his phone again, throwing the device at McGee's head. The young agent ducked, figuring he couldn't catch it. His boss had been angry all day, as Tony and Ziva hadn't come in. It wasn't their day off, neither of them was sick, and there was no warning. McGee grabbed the phone, apologizing to it silently. He put the phone on his desk, once again, and started the traces on Tony and Ziva's phone. He had been doing it every hour, and occasionally Abby would do one herself. Vance had not given them a case, due to being down two agents. It only made Gibbs angrier.

"Anything McGee?" Gibbs snapped, and McGee grimaced. Gibbs got out of his chair, breezing out of the bullpen obviously in search of coffee.

"Psst. McGee!" Abby whispered, creeping around the bullpen wall. She crouched down next to his desk, looking at his computer. She saw the message saying that no signal was found, and sighed again.

"Is Gibbs any better?" She asked, and McGee handed her his cell phone. Abby gaped at the phone, turning it over and looking at the dents that had manifested themselves in the back and front.

"Has he been throwing this thing?" She asked, and McGee nodded. Abby frowned, reaching up and hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the computer. The last known location for their friend's phones was Tony's apartment. After that, there was nothing.

"Where are they?" Abby asked.

--

"Move faster!"

"Zee-vah! You're killing me here." Tony wined at the woman in front of him, leaning against a tree next to him. He took a couple deep breaths, watching as she walked into a small clearing. She looked back at him, frowning.

"Well, if you die, I might finally reach the peak." She said with a smirk. He frowned at her statement, not liking what it implied.

"We'll reach the peak, calm down. But, we don't have to rush up there. It's a leisurely hike, not a competitive run." He said, walking up to where she was. She huffed at him, looking around. Tony watched her, smiling at how at ease she looked. It had only taken.... three hours.

"You are the one who suggested this, yes?" She said, and he nodded. He grabbed her waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She yelled out at him as he started to walk up the hill.

"Tony! Put me down!" She yelled, hitting his back with her fists. He smiled at her legs, knowing she hated it when he did this to her.

"Not until you slow down sweet checks." He said, and she growled.

"Tony!" She said again, this time digging her nails into his back. Instead of being hurt, he smiled.

"That isn't going to work, and you know it."

"Tony!"

"Alright, I'll put you down. Just, you have to walk." He said, and she sighed. He waited for her to respond, looking at her legs whilst doing so.

"Fine! I will walk. Now, put me the hell down." She said rather forcefully, and he dropped her back onto her feet. She glared up at him before turning on her heel and walking back up the trial. Smiling at her, he caught up with her just as she made it to a flat path. Grabbing her hand gently, he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Ziva, if that helps." He said, and she finally smiled softly at him. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek.

"There is no need to be sorry. This is a wonderful idea, even if we receive a thousand head slaps from Gibbs. A great break-away."

"Get away."

"Whatever." She snapped, pulling at his hand.

They had been lying in bed when Tony suggested getting lost for the day. He was feeling spontaneous, after one long trip to the bathroom, in which he read some of the quotes on the calendar that sat on the lavatory. Some of the quotes made him laugh at the absurdity, while some made him smile. The one that suggested getting lost somewhere no one could find you got him thinking. That was when he suggested coming here, to a state park, and hike to the peak of a very large hill/mountain.

"How much longer do you think?" Tony asked, and Ziva shrugged. She could see through the trees, and she was pretty sure they were getting closer. The pack on her back reminded her of how relaxing it would be once they got to the top. Suddenly, Tony put his hands on her hips and practically pushed her up the hill. She was about to protest when they reached the top. Stopping, they both looked around at the beautiful view. Ziva sighed slightly, letting herself fall back against Tony's chest. She hadn't actually believed he would go through with this whim. She had been the skeptical one.

"It is beautiful." Ziva said quietly, looking up at Tony. He was smiling down at her softly, and he kissed her forehead.

"Aren't you glad you listened to me sweet checks? All of my ideas aren't bad ones." He said, and she shook her head.

"You do remember that we did not tell Gibbs we were disappearing for the day. When we go back, he is going to most likely throw us in the unemployment line. Or you at least. I will be on a plane back to Israel." She said, her stomach sinking. Tony squeezed her tighter, shaking his head.

"Gibbs won't do that. He loves us, no matter how hard he hits my head." Ziva laughed, reaching in-between their bodies and grabbing her pack. Looking up at Tony, she smirked.

"And oh, he is going to hit your head hard when we walk into the bullpen."

Tony gulped visibly, his head already aching.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the first installment of this small story. I think I have about ten quotes outlined in black sharpie. I have too much free time. Hopefully, I'll be updating at least twice a week, or if you're lucky, every other day. School starts, and my computer monitor just died. So, I'm working on borrowed time, so to speak. This weekend I have a camping trip for a birthday party, so I'll try to update Firday night. Everyone on friday night.**

**I'd love reviews ;). All of my stuff is getting update today, because school is tomorrow. :( Bad thoughts, be optimistic.**

**-Izzy.**


	2. Hand In Hand

**Whoa, thanks for all of the reviews on the first chapter of this. I was so plesantly suprised to get them. I mean, happy as ever. : ) I was one happy camper for the first days of school. :) That being said, all of my stories are being updated whenever i can, because I am busy with homework, and parties(such as this weekend). I'm hoping that I will be able to update this twice a week. I really am. it's so much fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: Last night, i made this amazing cake and it was fun and I fell asleep on a green couch. I love San Fran.**

_

* * *

_

_Walk hand in hand. Even just to your car after an evening at the Waffle House._

* * *

Ziva never understood why couples holding hands made people aw. The sight of two people holding hands wasn't so incredible, everyone did it at sometime. Sure, the sight of an old couple holding hands while walking was a little sweet, but she didn't understand the fascination with everyone else holding hands.

She could remember when Abby got all… mushy at the sight of a very in love couple holding hands while standing at their frequented coffee shop. Ziva just stood there and tried to keep from covering Abby's mouth with her hand. The squeals, squeaks, and aw's emitting from her friends mouth was making people look at the pair. Eventually, Ziva hissed at Abby to keep it down, and the Goth grimaced.

"Sorry." She said, covering her own mouth with her hand.

Ziva remembered when she saw Abby and McGee, walking out of the bar holding hands. It was a cute sight, she couldn't deny, but it didn't make her want to aw and squeal in something that was like faux happiness. Tony made a jab at it, and she defensively hit his chest and told him to shove it. Even though she didn't find the gesture to be amazingly amazing, she still thought he should leave them alone.

Ziva wasn't surprised that Tony loved holding her hand. He would always be holding it, whether it be while walking, driving, or even sitting on the couch. He held it like a lifeline, and if he let it go, she would go too. But she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers entwining with hers first thing in the morning, or as they walked down the street, and he wouldn't let go. He'd much rather pull her around the pole then let it pass between them. It almost made her laugh when Abby tried to run through the grip, but ended up keeling over as she hit their arms. Tony had laughed, but he didn't let go of Ziva's hand. He never did.

Although, as their line of work was dangerous, it was bound to happen someday. Ziva found herself in the hospital emergency waiting room, her hands clasped together and her eyes staring down at the floor. She couldn't get her feet to stop shaking like she had her hands, so she was trying to scare them into stillness. So far, no luck.

When the finally let her into his room, she sat down next to the bed and looked at his hands. He had grabbed a young girl and pulled her out a fire, which led to very severe burns on his hands. The sight of them wrapped up in gauze and laying at his sides made Ziva almost want to cry. She wanted to hold his hand, and never let it go. She felt like she was disgracing him, that she wasn't grabbing his hand otherwise. She sat there and stared at his hands for what felt like eternity, until he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You look like you've never seen burned hands before." He said quietly, and she sniffed. Her eyes didn't move from his hand, and she was trying to get her hand to move towards it. Slowly, she moved her hand off the bed and up to his gauze covered one. She was gentle as she placed her hand over his, making sure he wasn't in pain before curling her fingers around his black fingers. He smiled at her, making a gesture for her to join him on the bed. She gladly crawled into his side, making sure his hand was laying on his chest.

"You were very brave." She said quietly, wrapping her fingers around his again carefully. Her shaking fears left her, and as she felt Tony's chest move in rhythm, she let herself fall asleep. The doctor walked in twenty minutes later, and decided to let the patient and his significant other rest.

However, before he did, he couldn't help but notice the tender way the woman held the burned mans hand.

* * *

**I'm kinda on the fence about this. I'm not sure about the ending, or anything else besides the first part for that matter. But, what'cha gon do? Nothin.**

**Reviews, with your FAVORITE line would be just wonderful. I'll be back on sunday night. : ) I'll respond then.**

**Thanks, Izzy.**


	3. Starlight, Starbright

**Kay, so I'm so glad you guys are reviewing on this. I really reallly loved the reviews on the last two chapters. This chapter took me a while to finish, because I'm kinda known for my last lines being like..... perfection. At least, Zatl always is like LAST LINE PERFECTION! So, I worked for an hour on the last line. Hahaha. Plus, Mythbusters is like a fuel! That, and this dillusional idea that I have no homework. I do, I just have to call someone to get it. :(**

**Disclaimer: I like this idea, like a lot. And I'm officially obsessed with the song Bruises by Chairlift. Listen to it, like seriously. It's uuuubbbeerr cool. And, oh Tory from Mythbusters.**

_

* * *

_

Count the stars. Know you love is one in a billion.

* * *

"I count a thousand."

"There are many more than that."

Tony glared at Ziva, before looking back up at the night sky. Usually in DC, you couldn't see the stars. The lights were too bright, and too many. It was a rare thing to see the stars. Tony felt lucky as a child to go to Long Island, where the stars were visible. However, as time went on, Tony forgot what the looked like. And he was sure Ziva had as well. That was why now, during one of the biggest black outs the city had ever seen, they were lying on the roof of Ziva's apartment complex, trying to count them.

"Well then smarty. How many are there?" Tony asked, moving his arm so it was straight and above Ziva's head. She scooted up, laying her head on Tony's bicep.

"More numbers than you know." She joked, and Tony scoffed.

"More numbers than McGee knows." Tony mumbled and Ziva laughed. She turned over onto her side, wrapping an arm around Tony's chest.

"Really? More than McGee knows?" She said sarcastically. Tony pursed his lips, thinking.

"Maybe. The little McGoo hasn't told me how many numbers he knows." Ziva laughed, rolling onto her back and staring at the stars again. She was enjoying the unusual darkness.

"I could see the stars in Tel Aviv. Tali and I would sit in the grass that came up to our knees and try to count them. We never finished. We always were pulled back inside before we could." She said quietly. Tony listened, watching her closely. He enjoyed hearing tid bits of her life, and learning more about her. It wasn't planned, the talks about random things that happened to them as kids. They enjoyed it though.

"I could see the stars in Long Island. There were times when I'd go outside all night to get away from my family. My uncle Gabriel was plain crazy, and he was always trying to sell me something. So, one night I spent all night in this gazebo. In the morning, I watched the sunrise." Tony said, smiling at the memory of that beautiful morning. As he shifted, Ziva moved up into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her hair before looking up at the orbs of light.

"Do you think we are alone?" Tony asked, and Ziva lost it. She broke into laughter, her hands clenching Tony's shirts. Tony looked down at her, wondering what the heck was wrong with her.

"What?" He asked, and she laughed some more.

"You did not just ask that." She said between laughs. It was obvious she couldn't believe he had asked that question.

"I did so. What is so funny about it?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"You really believe in aliens?" She asked, and he shrugged. Looking back up at the stars, he smiled slightly.

"Well, there may not be aliens, that is for sure." Tony said, and Ziva coughed.

"You can never be sure who is an alien Tony." She joked, and he looked down at her. He kept looking at her, staying silent, until she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, and he shook his head. Suddenly, he was off his back and hovering over her. She squirmed, moving her legs and trying to flip him off her. She grunted at him, flipping him back over so she was hovering over him.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at him, and he smiled.

"You _are_ an alien!" He said, grabbing her and flipping her back over. She glared at him, completely baffled.

"Where did you get that ludicrous idea?" She asked, and he pointed at her. She slapped his hand away, trying her hardest not to break into laughter at his childlike and stupid face.

"You are nuts." She said, and he shrugged. He poked her face, and she bit his finger.

"Tony! I am not an alien!" She said, and he pouted.

"Dang." He said, and she glared up at him.

"You wanted me to be an alien?" Ziva practically yelled, and Tony nodded. Ziva felt the need to slap him, but since her hands were currently pinned above her head by her crazy, delusional, and brain damaged boyfriend. So instead, she kneed him. His face scrunched up as he fell over onto his side, groaning at the pain radiating through his lower region. It took a minute before he was finally able to talk, and Ziva was laughing to hard to hear him.

"I guess no sex tonight." Tony said, and Ziva frowned. Tony saw this, and laughed through his misery. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. She smiled as she snuggled into his embrace, looking up at the stars.

"You would be dating an alien." She said, and he nodded.

"One in a million." He said, and she laughed.

"I bet there would be more than one alien." Ziva scolded, and Tony had to bit his lip to stop himself from explaining his idiom. Instead, he pulled her closer and kissed her head. She may not be an alien, but to him, she was one in a million.

* * *

**Reviews, with your favorite part/line would be amazing. :) And they'd make World History homework better. **

**-Izzzy.**


	4. Tossing The Cookies

**Hi guys. So, I realized last night that I needed to update this. And, my mom is going to get the monitor for my desktop. So, I'll be updating more and more often, I hope. My brother is being a.... nasty word, so I need to update this and go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I've got a feeling, oo oo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gunna be a good good night. A feelin'. Tonight's the night. Lets live it up!**

* * *

_Suffer Through Food Poisoning Together.  
_

* * *

The sound of Tony throwing up in the bathroom got Ziva off the couch. She made sure she still had her really big pot, and she hugged it to her chest as she walked into the small bathroom. Tony was sitting on the ground, his head pressed against the cool side of the bathtub. Ziva smiled sadly down at him before sitting next to him, while keeping her distance. Not only were they 'tossing their cookies' (as Tony had corrected Ziva to say), but they were running fevers. Even sitting close to each other became uncomfortable.

"Would you like some water?" She croaked, her throat scratchy and dry. He nodded meekly as Ziva got up, intent on getting it whether he wanted any or not. She touched one semi-cold finger to his temple as she walked out, heading to the kitchen. Halfway there, a rumbling feeling went through her stomach, and she instantly held her pot in front of her face. She groaned as she dry heaved, her stomach muscles protesting. Once she was sure she was fine, she hurried to the kitchen. The sound of Tony throwing up even more made her go faster, and she quickly grabbed an ice-cold water bottle. She made it back to the bathroom before he threw up again.

"Thanks." He whispered, twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a tiny sip. Ziva let herself fall against the opposite wall, watching Tony closely.

Tony had already sworn off the restaurant they got food poisoning from. Even though it was one of his favorites, after all of this throwing up and dry heaving, she was pretty sure he wouldn't recommend it. They had shared their plates with each other, so neither of them knew who's dish got them sick. After the original upchucking and mild panic, they decided that blaming each other wasn't a good idea.

"That tasted like shrimp." Tony croaked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked a little, and Ziva's cracked lips smiled softly. Tony smiled back at her, but it was short lived as another heave took over his body. Ziva felt a strange sensation wash over her, and she moved over to Tony. She didn't care how hot their bodies were, or how hot it was going to get sitting next to each other. She wrapped an arm around his stomach, pressing herself to his back.

"Funny, I taste snot." Ziva said sarcastically, and Tony chuckled lightly. He moved one of his hands to her arm, running a finger over her hot skin. She shook slightly, but she held back a heave.

"Why are you less sick than me?" Tony asked quietly, and Ziva shrugged. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder blade.

"Because I am stronger?" Ziva joked, and Tony laughed bitterly. Ziva noticed and kissed the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry Tony." She whispered into his ear, and he smiled at her. Twisting around on the ground, he pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her head. His breathing was calm and relaxed as he settled back against the tub, pulling Ziva with him. She snuggled into his embrace, her eyes getting heavy. It had been a long day, and both of them were tired. Ziva took a quick sip of the water before letting herself fall asleep in Tony's arms. Tony fell asleep soon after wards, his stomach finally settling down.

--

Ziva woke up completely warm, even a little hot. Nevertheless, it wasn't as bad as she would have thought. Tony was snoring softly, his arms still wrapped around her. Sometime in the night, he had moved so he was lying on the ground, pulling Ziva down with him. Ziva was suddenly very glad for the plush rug she had placed over the tile. The pot in front of her was clean, and for all she could tell, Tony had slept peacefully. A smile spread over her face as she realized that the worst part of their poisoning was over.

She shifted in his arms, and suddenly he was awake. He yawned before looking down at her, a big smile covering his face. He kissed her now regular temperature forehead and wrapped her up even tighter in his arms.

"We made it through the jungle sweet checks." He said, and she noticed the scratchy tone to it. She grabbed the water bottle and handed it to him. He took a drink before handing it to her. She poured it into her mouth before capping it back up and making a move to sit up. Tony sat up with her, and they both held their heads as they got a head rush.

"We sure did." Ziva stated as she ran her tongue over her teeth. She made a disgusted face, and Tony laughed. He grabbed the toothpaste and their brushes. Ziva smiled, staying on the ground instead of standing. After they finished brushing their teeth, and rinsing with the water from the bottle, they looked at each other.

"Do you think Gibbs will expect us at work today?" Tony asked, and Ziva shook her head.

"He gave us today off, reluctantly." Ziva said, and Tony smirked.

"Good, because it's going to take a whole day to get the smell of puke off us." Tony said, and Ziva slapped his chest.

"You can shower alone."

* * *

**Reviews would make me happy as I work on World History, Ag Bio, and English homework. Oh, English homework is gonna suck!**


	5. Fear of Driving

_Basically, I hate school. But, honeslty, what is new among most high school students. Gah, my brain is like failing me. But, I WILL WRITE TIVA! :D _

_This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me. I had some.. struggle. I decided to write Tony's POV again, because I've missed first person POV. :D_

_Disclaimer: Dudes, Mythbusters is my herion. I swear, I'm going to marry Grant and Tory. I don't care that that isn't allowed. I'm going to marry that asian and italian boy. Plus, Adam and I are going to be besties. All I have to do is drive to San Francisco... heehee. This is why I can't have my permit :(_

_

* * *

_

_Do something scary. Been together a while? A pounding heart mimics the rush of brand-new love, says Patti Wood, an expert on nonverbal communication in Atlanta. Fly in a balloon, or order the sweetbreads for two!_

* * *

I closed my eyes as Ziva drove around yet another corner way too fast. It was hard to tell if she was angry or in a rush, because her face was scrunched up in concentration. I grabbed the 'oh my gosh' handle. I hadn't named it. Abby did, when she yelled oh my gosh while riding with Ziva.

"Sweet cheeks slow down." I said, and she smirked at me.

"Scared, my little hairy butt?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I want to be alive when we go sky diving." I said, and she laughed.

"I will get you there in one piece, do not worry."

Easy for her to say. She had control of the car. All I had was my seat belt and a handle. As she went around yet another turn, I cringed as she almost hit another car.

"Why did I let you drive?" I asked aloud, and she laughed.

"You remember I persuaded you to let me drive." She said, and I laughed.

"You play dirty." I grumbled, and winced as she almost hit an old woman.

"Ziva!" She laughed at me, her hand leaving the wheel and touching my face.

"You need to relax." She said, and I shook my head.

"You need to drive slower. Sadly, neither is going to happen any time soon!" I replied shortly, taking a deep breath as we got to a red light. Ziva turned to smirk at me, her ponytail flowing over her shoulder. Even though she was attempting to kill me, she looked damn pretty.

"Why are you so afraid of my driving? I though you would have been used to it by now." She asked, easing the car forward as the light turned green.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this sweet cheeks. Plus, we're going sky diving. I'm already nervous that someone's cut my line." I joked, and she shook her head.

"Who would want to kill you?"

I glared at her, reaching across and smacking the back of her head lightly.

"Not funny." Her hand met the back of my head, and I groaned. I was still very sore from the beating Gibbs had given me earlier.

"Ouch." I whimpered dramatically, and she shook her head. As she went around another turn, about twenty times over the speed limit, I grabbed my seat. She just kept smiling and laughing. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what kind of damage she could cause. I heard the tires squeal, and cringed.

"Zee-vah."

"Stop whining." She snapped, and I smirked. I couldn't see her still, so I cracked my eyes just a bit. She was still smiling.

"Can you stop smiling?"

"No." She said teasingly.

"How much adrenaline are you feeling right now?" I asked, and she shrugged. Her driving became more erratic as we got onto the freeway, and I groaned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion coating her voice.

"Well, you're smiling like an idiot. We're going sky diving." I said, and she shrugged.

"It is not that scary." She sounded condescending, and when I looked at her, she was giving me that look.

"You're driving, and the fact that you talked me into skydiving is very scary." I said, and she laughed.

"I thought you have done this before." She said, and I chuckled nervously.

"_You, _my fearless ninja, is taking me sky diving." I said, my voice rising. She smirked.

"And you are excited." She said, glaring at me pointedly. I laughed, taking her hand as she parked the car. I hadn't realized we had arrived.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"We can go together." She offered, squeezing my hand. I smirked at her, letting go of her hand and grabbing the door handle.

"Ah, so now you're scared."

"I am not."

"Admit it; you just want to be with me."

Her hand reached out to hit me, and I bolted out the door right before she got the pressure point in my neck.

* * *

_See, I didn't like that much._

_Reviews would make me kinda happier than I already am. I got my Choir Polo, and it's the only thing making me smile. :D_

_-Isabell._


	6. A Weekend Alone

***dodges any attempts to kick/hurt me* Soooo. This is probably one of the longest times I've ever gone without updating. I'm so sorry about this. And I'm sorry about how short this is. BUT, I like the length.**

Also, the Season Seven Premiere was just brilliant. I already did a oneshot about it. I am still reeling about it.

**Disclaimer: Well, lets see. I tis not done of these in a while. I will say that any and all mistakes are my own fault. I am leaving to go to my grandparents house soon, because tis my Noni's birthday. :D**

_

* * *

_

_Don't. Get. Up. At least once a year, break open some bubbly, disable the Wi-Fi, and don't get out of bed for the weekend._

* * *

Tony woke up with his arms around Ziva. She rolled over and smiled at him, daring him to catch her. He was slightly confused as she jumped off the bed, disappearing out the bedroom door. Then he remembered they had the weekend off, and she was in a very good mood. Getting up, he followed her quickly and finally got her in the kitchen. He pulled her back into their room, laughing at her attempt to leave the bed. He refused to let her get out of bed unless she needed to pee. Throwing her down, he pinned her to the bed and smiled. He pulled her closer to his chest as he rolled onto his side, and they fell into silence. Ziva didn't laugh, and Tony didn't try to crack jokes. They could have, but it was nicer in the silence.

--

Tony made breakfast with his arms around Ziva. She was feisty, and wanted to slip away and sit on the table, but Tony refused to let her get away. Even when she threatened to pour the hot bacon oil out of the pan and on his head. She didn't care, she wasn't eating it. But she knew he did. He also knew that she could break free from his grasp at any moment. He wasn't that strong. When they finally finished making breakfast (albeit awkwardly and with some difficulty) Tony pulled her down onto his lap and she laughed. But, she wasn't in the mood to sit across the table from him and eat watching his face. She wanted to sit in his lap, and he made the getting there easy. He also made the eating easy, because as soon as she faced him, some toast was ready for her to eat.

--

Tony showered with his arms around Ziva. Well, more like played in the water spray. But, he kept his arms wrapped around her tightly. He enjoyed being close to her, and how she wasn't threatening bodily harm or decapitation. She simply smiled at him, her wet hair slightly getting in her eyes. Telling her she should have left it up, he pushed it back off her face and kissed her neck. She thought about threatening to shoot him, until she remembered that all of her stuff was at work. For now, she would have to go with hitting a very sensitive pressure point on his upper body. As he slipped down onto his butt, they both laughed at each other and their silliness. It was nice to just have fun, and as she poured half a bottle of shampoo onto his head, they were both glad it was lasting.

--

Tony walked to bed with Ziva in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder, and her body tucked under her. He didn't understand how the 'Godfather' could bore her, but he shut of the movie and lights before picking her up. She didn't make noise as he lifted her into his arms, taking her down the hallway and into the bedroom. She twisted around as she was set into the bed, and soon she was spread out on her back. He smiled before lying down across from her, knowing that when he woke up, she'd be right next to him.

--

Ziva woke up with her arms wrapped around Tony's head. He had nestled his face into her shoulder, and his arms were around her ribcage. She smiled slightly, ruffling his hair. Her whole body was pressed against him, and she found herself extremely warm. Shifting slightly, she moved so she was on her back and he was lying half on, half off her. He didn't wake up, and his slight snores told her that he wasn't going to for a while. But to Ziva, it really didn't matter what time they got up.

They had the whole day to get out of or stay in bed.

Personally, Ziva was leaning towards the latter.

* * *

**I really like this. It took me a week to write, but gahh. I'll do better next time. I'm back in the writing mood.**

**Reviews would be greatly loved. I'd probably squeal whie reading them. :D**


	7. I'm Fallin' Apart

**So, school literally sucks. I mean, the only good part of it is it has Choir, but even that's lame now. I've been trying to update for a while now, and I just got a couple big projects done with, and today I'm not feeling good, so here I am.**

**On FanFiction. Updating. :)**

**Just to let you know, I did NOT see the newest episode. I was with my friend at her youth group. She kinda dragged me, and it was a bad day, so yeah. I guess you could say this is slightly AU, because it sorta goes with the situation right now, and it kinda doesn't. It more like..... wishful thinking tied together with a quite from a magazine.**

**Disclaimer: If I did somehow miracilously(sp?) own this, I think it would make my awful week a hell of a lot better. **

_

* * *

_

_Fall Apart. You can't schedule this. But it's important that you each know, via experience, that you can completely, utterly lose your grip – weep over a bad haircut, threaten to leave your job after a nutso day, have a wrenching fight with your mom – and not lose each other._

* * *

They all paid close attention to Ziva. She may not have seen it, or noticed, but they watched her closely. They didn't want her to be alone when she needed someone there. She was slowly getting herself back, and they were all set on being there to help. The little things, as Abby had put it, would help her become the Ziva they all knew. She would never be the _exact_ Ziva that didn't come back from Israel, but they were all fine with that. Some semblance of what she had been would ease their mind.

Tony was the first to notice she was struggling. He saw the slight hesitation in her walk, and how she kept her eyes cast down. When Abby told him she stayed in the office instead of going out to dinner and drinks, he furrowed his eyebrows. He thought she was doing better, and making head way. Not a lot, but enough. He noticed that far off look she kept getting, and suddenly he didn't care about the dead Navy SEAL. He knew he should have, and he knew he should have done his paperwork and finished his reports, but something in her eyes told him.

He needed to care for her right now.

As he carried her into his apartment, his mind was working. All he wanted to do was talk. She needed to sleep. He instinctively put her first, and laid her down on his bed. He decided that the bed was more comfortable than the couch.

As he laid her down, she whimpered slightly. He watched her carefully, making sure she was fine before walking out to grab some more blankets. When he walked back in, she was sitting up straight and her eyes were wide.

"Ziva, hey. It's okay. Hey, hey. Don't worry." He said as she shook her head. He was surprised to see tears falling from her eyes, and when she started to shake he panicked.

He had no clue what to do.

"No, no it's not okay. No, no." She said, her voice cracking. He was lost, his instinct to hold her, but he didn't know if that was a good thing to do. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle her, until she looked directly at him. She looked lost, scared, and in pain. In a heartbeat, he wrapped her up in his arms and let her softly cry into his chest.

--

When Ziva woke up later, she smiled to herself. The warmth radiating off Tony's body was immense, and she felt safe next to it. At the same time, she was a little upset with herself. She hadn't meant to just break down in front of him, but as she kept berating herself, she found that she didn't care. As she slipped out of the bed, grabbing one of his sweatshirts off the dresser and moving to the living room, she smiled. If she was going to come undone in front of anyone, she'd want it to be him. She trusted him to be there for her, and to care.

"Nice sweatshirt."

She smiled at his joking tone, not bothering to turn around from her spot at the window. The street lights were on, and it was completely dark. The only light in the living room was coming from the DVD player's buttons.

"Mickey Mouse, yes?" She asked, watching as an owl swooped past the window.

"Yeah." He said quietly, a tone of amusement coating his voice. She was suddenly aware that he was behind her. She could feel his body heat radiating towards her.

"It is cold, so I grabbed the first jacket I saw." She said, and she could practically _feel_ him shrugging. She didn't jump as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. She found herself completely comfortable like this, and tried to get her body to relax.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, and he moved his chin off her head.

"No problem Ziva. I hate to think that you would be crying alone." He whispered in her ear, his chin hovering over her shoulder. She swallowed the lump in her throat, cursing herself for being to sensitive. She couldn't be a big pile of emotions. There had to be a line.

"I would not be crying alone." She stated, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. His eyes were shut, and he looked almost asleep.

"Why not?"

She smiled, moving her hands to his arms and squeezing them. He squeezed her shoulders.

"Because I know you would be there for me."

She could feel his smile on her cheek, and when his lips pressed gently to her temple, she knew that she was right.

And as she smiled and watched the night sky with his head on her shoulder, a feeling of security washed over her.

He would _always_ be there for her.

* * *

**Any and all mistakes are mine and this ridiclious editer we have here on FFN. Not my best, but I can't always be at my best. There has to be some bad and some good to get this stuff down. :) *sigh* It's 100% humidity today. Yeah.**

**I need to find my inhailer so I can walk to the bathroom.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Izzy.**


	8. Ah, The Joys Of Getting Lost

**Yes, you are allowed to hate me. Yes, you are allowed to tell me off for leaving you for so long without an update.**

**Yes, you are allowed. In fact, please do. I need motiavtion. YES, Izzy the incredible updater needs motivation. Shocking. But, it's not my fault. I totally blame my english teacher for sucking the very creativity out of me. My only outlet are commentaries, and I have to write one once a week. So, that is where all of my writing is going too.**

**But, I cranked this out after pecking away at it for a good... week.**

**And yes, it is the last chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Get lost in a foreign country together._

* * *

Tony DiNozzo watched as a couple flourished in the water in front of him. The Italian sun was beating down on his hair, and his head felt exceptionally warm. He was very glad for his sunglasses and sunscreen. Not that he didn't need a tan. His legs were starting to look a little white from no sun in DC. He shifted his body weight, propping himself up on his elbows. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought. A map slapped onto his chest, and he frowned.

No, still bad.

Ziva David sat down next to him, her tan legs folding in front of her. She was wearing dark green bikini top and short shorts. She looked perfectly fine, only she wasn't. She was semi-furious. The map didn't help at all, and she was pretty sure that they were stuck on this beach that had oh so conveniently been spotted by Tony. She lifted up her sunglasses to glare at Tony before turning her back to him. Tony looked at the map, not really caring what he saw. To him, it was all gibberish. That, and he found this fun.

"Zee-vah, we're on a beach in Italy. I'd think you'd be a little more happy." Tony said, and Ziva's hand hit him.

"Or not." Ziva said, and Tony scooted closer to her. She didn't move, so he took it as a good sign.

"Zeeeeeee-vah. I know you're not really mad." He whispered, and she turned around to slap him in the stomach again. He pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry we got lost, but look! We're on an Italian beach, with no means of going anywhere. We might as well make the best of it." He tried to reason, and she frowned. Her eyes shut again, and she tilted her head to the side to let the sun get her neck. Tony watched with wide eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Tony, I am tired. I would rather be asleep right now." Ziva said, and Tony smiled. He reached over, carefully, and pulled her to his chest. She remained limp, giving him silent refusal, but it only made him smile. She slouched against his chest, a frown on her face. She wasn't going to give in that easily. Even when his hands crossed over her stomach and suddenly her head was on his shoulder. The sun made her skin incredibly warm, and she forced herself not to smile.

"I can see you smiling Ziva David." Tony whispered, and Ziva stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't tell him, but she was overly comfortable. Shifting her weight, she settled more into his chest and let the sun calm her.

"So what." She responded, and he squeezed her sides.

They sat in silence for a minute, Ziva listening to the Italian and Tony watching her. He could tell she was falling asleep, so he moved a towel over her legs. She snuggled her face against his neck, her eyes squeezing shut against the light.

"You can go to sleep. I'll find us a way to our hotel." Tony whispered, and Ziva smiled sleepily.

"But I want to see the sun."

Tony smiled at how sleepy she sounded. Her voice was childlike, and almost whiny. He was glad she wasn't always like this. It would annoy him to no end.

"You have forever to see the sun."

"Not the Italian sun." She mocked him, and he grinned.

"It will be here tomorrow. Just like I will."

He could feel her smile, and she entwined her hands with his.

"Good. I would hate to be lost in Italy without you. It would be awful." She whispered back, her body becoming heavy. Tony grinned, even wider.

"You'd find some fun torturing the locals." He muttered. Ziva opened her eyes momentarily, patting his cheek. She let her hand fall, and an eerie smile crossed her face.

"I could demonstrate how to kill people with paperclips."

* * *

**I think I did pretty good on the last line there, don't you? :)**

**Or not, gosh. :DDD**

**Anywho, I'm just bubbling with excitement. I promise I'll try to get a new story up soon. But, with school.. it won't be like spectacular. I think I should take a break, but I can't. :(**

**Oh, and do me a favor. I wrote a poem like today and I put it on my profile. Tell me what you think in a PM.**

**-Thanks, and hugs and kisses. For those with school, I have some TNT to blow it up with. Oh I'm hyper.**

**Izzy.**


End file.
